


when the sun came up you were looking at me

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: Taylor Swift Inspired Fics [21]
Category: Lupin III
Genre: AU, M/M, Vampire Lupin, monster au, my wife (fujiko) is a bitch and i like her so much, smitten zeni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: In a twist of fate where Lupin lives his life as a vampire and still continues to live his life of crime he's only had 1 rule for himself. stay out of the sun. But with Zenigata constantly chasing him around the world sometimes he doesn't quite make it back in time.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi
Series: Taylor Swift Inspired Fics [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165553
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	when the sun came up you were looking at me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Priestlyislove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestlyislove/gifts).



> Just a lil birthday gift for my very best friend, Priestlyislove.
> 
> Love you, dude!

Lupin cursed to himself. He should have been back at the hideout by now. Should have been cozy in the living room with something to drink and the curtains closed tight against the sun. But no. Here he was running away from Zenigata, the sun’s rays starting to peak over the horizon. 

“LUpin!” The older man shouted and Lupin willed his legs to run faster. His eyes searched frantically for any form of shelter he could take until Jigen could pick him up. But he had to get rid of the inspector first. 

Since he changed, he’s never been caught in the sun. Never knew the true horrors that would come once it kissed his skin. And he feared he might soon experience it. 

He pulled his jacket higher over him, desperate to shield his face in any way possible. Thankful for the skin he already had covered and the gloves he was still wearing.

“LupiN!” his name was shouted again, he glanced back, the inspector was only a few yards away from him now. He would respond usually, with some retort how his legs carried him faster than Zenigata could ever run. To chase him was pointless and Zenigata should just turn around now. But that was before his whole world began spinning.

The sun was over the horizon and Lupin could feel the sun find his exposed skin. Could feel the flickers of an invisible flame touch him. Like holding a match for too long and feeling the heat encompass your fingers. But he couldn’t drop it and snuff out the flame with his shoe. Not when the flame was the sun. 

The irony wasn’t lost on Lupin. His own name, translating to wolf and the association of the moon. The celestial body is one of the only witnesses to his crimes. Looking down upon him almost protectively. Giving him the cover of darkness to operate. A silent companion on stake outs, and a watchman he could count on. 

But with the sun rising it did him in. It cursed him and shone bright upon Lupin. Exposing him for what he was and almost gleeful in watching him burn. The moon was never one to torment him. But the Sun, the Sun did. 

And as luck would have him, it spat on him once more as he tumbled to the ground, his ankle twisting as it landed in a hole. He went down, his teeth barred in pain and he could feel his fangs dig into the bottom of his lip. 

“Lupin!” Zenigata shouted once more, the tone changed to that of concern and worry and Lupin couldn’t help but snort. The man out to arrest him and all but stalking him across the globe was worried about him as he fell to the ground. He attempted to brace his fall, to angle himself so he wouldn’t hurt himself. (he wondered briefly if it was even possible to break a bone when one was a vampire. And he knew he didn’t want to find out any time soon) 

Lupin laid there, his ankle throbbing painfully as more sunlight peeked over the horizon. His skin felt hot, as he struggled to turn his face west. And then Zenigata was over him. And this was now how Lupin thought his final moments would be spent. His body burning with the Inspector above him. 

  
“H-Hey Pops.” He gasped out weakly, the smell of smoke and sulfur filling his nostrils and making his stomach churn. “If I told you I was allergic to the sun, would you believe me?” He asked, and his face twisted into doubt only for a second as Zenigata’s eyes raked over him. Lupin told himself the fluttering in his heart was due to being half cooked to death and not the fact that the Inspector was looking at him like  _ that _ . 

Zenigata seemed to think for a moment. A moment that seemed to last an eternity for Lupin but then finally, he spoke. “Come on, Lupin.” He kneeled down, his arms wrapping around Lupin’s lithe body and effortlessly picking him up. His cheeks flushing as the Inspector held him close, pulling his trench coat around his body and cradling Lupin tight to his chest. “Let's get you out of here.” 

Lupin tried to respond, tried to make the words form some sound. Some semblance of communication. But all that came out was a choked out whine and in return, he felt Zenigata’s chest rumble. 

“I’ve got you.” Zenigata spoke, his voice soft, as if it was a parent comforting their small child. But their relationship was anything but that. And Lupin let himself drift off, the sound of Zenigata’s heart beating in his ear was a steady pulse compared to the own erratic beating of his undead heart. 

He wouldn’t remember the next few hours. Wouldn’t remember Jigen finding them and offering to take him home. Wouldn’t remember the way Zenigata carefully laid him in the backseat of the fiat. Wouldn’t remember the concern evident on the Inspector’s face. He wouldn’t remember the words exchanged between Zenigata and Jigen. How Jigen had to convince the Inspector that he would be just fine once they got back home. 

He would wake up that day, a few hours short of nightfall, with Fujiko watching him intently and the Inspector’s jacket still around him. 

He would have to give it back. Eventually. But at that moment, he had effectively stolen something of Zenigata’s. 

Fujiko would look at him and roll her eyes before getting up and heading to the mini fridge in his room. Opening it and tossing him a packet of dark red liquid. “Drink this and get some more sleep, dumb ass.” She said, before leaving him alone once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
